


Трое

by Lonely_Heart



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда история любви может начаться с одного непоседливого ребенка…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трое

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** NecRomantica  
>  **Артер:** ДавыдоФФ  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Райан – мой, не отдам! Два других товарища – друг другу :-)  
>  **Примечание:** Написано на командную игру [«Байки из склепа-4»](http://www.crossroad-blues.net/forum/viewforum.php?f=67). 

Дженсен оглянулся через плечо, с грустью подумав, что мог подольше поспать с утра, вместо того чтобы утюжить брюки и пиджак, которые сейчас яростно мял в руках спрятавшийся за его спиной Райан.

– Сэр Эклз, вы должны быть храбрым, как Джек Воробей, – серьезно произнес Дженсен.

– Капитан Джек Воробей, – еле слышно выдохнул тот в ответ, по-прежнему не выпуская его из объятий.

– Да-да. Капитан Джек Воробей, – исправился он. – Ну же, посмотри, как тут здорово, тебе обязательно понравится.

– Я хочу с тобой, – упрямо ответил Райан.

– Я не могу взять тебя с собой, малыш, – вздохнул Дженсен, покосившись на наручные часы.

Мало того, что он заявится в первый рабочий день весь помятый, так еще и опоздает, судя по всему. Зашибись!

– Я уже большой! – Райан сердито топнул ногой и даже отошел на шаг.

– Большие мальчики не боятся оставаться одни, – ухмыльнулся Дженсен.

Райан замолчал, уставившись на него с открытым ртом. Конечно, не очень честно было подлавливать его вот так, но шансы успеть на работу вовремя уменьшались с каждой минутой, и другого выхода Дженсен не видел. Присев на корточки, он положил руку сыну на плечо.

– Ты большой и храбрый, поэтому должен остаться здесь до вечера. А потом я приеду за тобой, и мы пойдем гулять в парк. Хорошо?

Вместо ответа тот всхлипнул и прижался к нему. В голове тут же зазвучал голос матери: «Я же говорила!». Дженсен упрямо мотнул головой. Это просто поначалу тяжело – потом обязательно станет легче. Он огляделся по сторонам в поисках мисс Тейлор, но воспитательницы, как назло, нигде не было видно.

– Не отпускает? – раздалось откуда-то сверху.

Дженсен задрал голову – рядом с ним стоял высоченный парень и широко улыбался. Поднявшись на ноги, Дженсен покачал головой. Райан снова вцепился в его штаны.

– Я уже не знаю, что пообещать, лишь бы позволил уйти.

– Попробую помочь, – улыбнулся парень и присел на корточки. – Привет, я Джаред, а тебя как зовут?

– Райан, – буркнул тот.

– Приятно познакомиться, – Джаред сжал его ладонь. – Ты любишь собак, Райан?

– Да! – у Райана сразу же загорелись глаза.

– Он их обожает, – рассмеялся Дженсен.

– Видишь, там ребята листают большую книгу? – Джаред указал на небольшую группку малышей, столпившихся возле низенького столика. – Там много красивых картинок с разными собаками. Хочешь посмотреть?

– Да! – Райан сделал шаг в сторону ребятишек, но тут же застыл и вопросительно посмотрел на Дженсена.

– Папа пока здесь постоит, если тебе не понравится, вернешься к нему, – пообещал Джаред. – Ну так что, пойдем?

Райан кивнул и взял его за руку, а Дженсен снова с тоской поглядел на часы.

– Это не займет много времени, – подмигнул ему Джаред.

Дженсену оставалось лишь кивнуть. Однако, к его огромному удивлению, Джаред вернулся через две минуты в одиночестве, довольно улыбаясь. Райан же принялся увлеченно разглядывать книгу с другими детьми.

– Как тебе это удалось? – поразился Дженсен.

– Сам не знаю, дети меня всегда слушались, – улыбнулся Джаред, протянув руку. – Джаред Падалеки.

– Дженсен Эклз.

– Рад знакомству. Первый день?

– Да, у нас обоих, у него в детском саду, у меня на новой работе, – ответил Дженсен, пожав теплую ладонь, – и мне уже пора бежать.

– Конечно, только, может, оставишь свой номер телефона вначале?

– Ты всегда вот так берешь быка за рога? – оторопел Дженсен.

– Прости? – нахмурился Джаред.

– Ну, мы знакомы минут пять, а ты уже просишь мой номер, и мне просто интересно, ты всегда сходу клеишь понравившихся парней?

– Я не… я воспитатель! – расхохотался вдруг тот. – Точнее, помощник воспитателя.

Дженсену захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

– Черт, прости, я идиот, – пробормотал он, мечтая поскорее убраться отсюда.

– Ничего страшного, я все понимаю, – серьезно кивнул Джаред, но глаза его все еще смеялись. – И нет, я обычно не беру быка за рога, тем более здесь, ведь у симпатичного парня может оказаться жена, которая сотрет меня в порошок за посягательства на ее мужа.

– У меня нет жены… то есть, я не то имел в виду, о боже… Мне правда надо бежать.

– Удачного дня на новом месте! – вдогонку крикнул Джаред.

Дженсен кивал, изо всех сил стараясь не зевнуть, пока клиент произносил пространный монолог о дальнейшем сотрудничестве, и поражался своему боссу, выглядевшему так, словно он в жизни не слышал ничего более увлекательного. Украдкой посмотрев в окно, Дженсен вздохнул – в такую прекрасную погоду надо бродить с Райаном по парку и кормить уток, а не сидеть в душном кабинете, третий час перетирая тему, которую можно было обсудить за полчаса. Вспомнив о сыне, Дженсен забеспокоился. До закрытия сада оставалась четверть часа, а он все еще находился здесь без особой надежды освободиться в ближайшее время. Не выставят же они маленького ребенка на улицу!

Извинившись, Дженсен выскочил в коридор, на ходу доставая мобильный. Открыв телефонную книгу, он на мгновение завис над именем Джареда Падалеки, записку с номером которого еще в первый день передал ему Райан. Дженсену по-прежнему было неловко из-за того, как он лоханулся при знакомстве, поэтому, сталкиваясь с Джаредом по утрам или вечерам, он старался побыстрее слинять. Но сейчас другого выхода не было.

– Холмс у телефона, – раздался в трубке голос. – Ватсон, вы как всегда вовремя! Немедленно выезжайте на место преступления.

– Простите, я, кажется, ошибся, мне нужен Джаред Падалеки.

– Не ошиблись, погодите минуту, – рассмеялся его собеседник. – Дети, прошу прощения, мы с Ватсоном должны обсудить детали расследования наедине… Слушаю.

– Это Дженсен Эклз…

– Ах да, симпатичный парень без жены, я помню.

– Еще бы, не каждый день сумасшедшие папаши обвиняют тебя в домогательствах, – рассмеялся Дженсен.

– В точку! Если ты переживаешь за сына, то зря, сегодня он хорошо ел и даже не капризничал.

– Это здорово! Но я не поэтому звоню. У меня тут переговоры с клиентом грозят затянуться надолго, а детский сад закрывается в шесть, я хотел узнать, что будет с Райаном?

– Ровно в шесть выставят за ограду, что же еще?

– Что?! – Дженсен едва не выронил телефон.

– Боже, прости, это была шутка, кажется, не очень удачная…

– Скорее очень неудачная.

– Извини, я не специально. Ну, когда родители не успевают вовремя забрать детей, тех оставляют с охранниками. Но если хочешь, я могу побыть с Райаном до твоего приезда.

– Правда? – обрадовался Дженсен. – Ты бы очень меня выручил! Райан не очень хорошо ладит с…

– …с незнакомыми людьми, – подхватил Джаред. – Я заметил. Он до сих пор побаивается мисс Тейлор.

– Зато к тебе привязался сразу. Так что я буду очень признателен, если посидишь с ним.

– Договорились. Порви там всех на переговорах.

– Спасибо, Джаред.

 

Когда Дженсен припарковался возле детского сада, на часах было уже полвосьмого, и он с ужасом ждал, что скажет ему воспитатель.

– Ватсон! Наконец-то! – тот подскочил к нему и схватил за руку. – Инспектор Лестрейд пропал, вся полиция на ушах. Мы обязаны его найти.

Дженсен огляделся по сторонам и увидел под скамейкой хихикавшего Райана.

– Холмс, вы же лучший сыщик всех времен и народов, кто еще сможет найти инспектора, как не вы? – он тут же включился в игру. – Может, его похитил Мориарти?

– Наверняка это был он, и я знаю его тайное место, – улыбнулся Джаред.

Когда Райан с визгом и смехом был извлечен из-под скамейки, Дженсен обернулся к Джареду:

– Спасибо, что выручил меня, я за это заплачу…

– Брось, я всего лишь немного задержался, и мы с Лестрейдом отлично провели время, правда, инспектор?

– Да! – засиял Райан.

– Могу я хотя бы подвезти тебя домой?

– Я живу не близко, а тебе скоро сына кормить.

– Ты сам сказал, что он сегодня хорошо ел. Ну же, Джаред, я настаиваю, это меньшее, что я могу сделать в знак благодарности.

– Хорошо, по правде сказать, тащиться на автобусе не так уж приятно, – улыбнулся тот и, усадив Райана себе на плечи, зашагал к машине. – Так он видит всех преступников издалека, – пояснил он.

– Теперь жители Сиэтла могут спать спокойно, – рассмеялся Дженсен, открыв заднюю дверь. Пристегнув Райана, он забрался в машину и завел мотор. – Ну так что, куда едем?

– Угол Мэдисон и девятой.

– Примерно я представляю, но ты на всякий случай показывай дорогу, окей? Я еще не очень хорошо знаю город, только недавно переехал.

– Эй, ты не из Техаса случайно? – спросил вдруг Джаред, и в его речи тут же прорезались знакомые нотки.

– Да и ты тоже, ну надо же! – обрадовался Дженсен. – Даллас.

– Сан-Антонио. Как тебя сюда занесло?

– Предложили работу, и я не смог устоять перед искушением. Еще немного в родительском доме – и я сошел бы с ума.

– Понимаю, поэтому я и выбирал универ не в Техасе, – хмыкнул Джаред. – Мамы иногда бывают гиперзаботливыми.

– О да! – поддержал Дженсен. – А на кого учишься?

– Учитель младших классов, мне еще год до окончания, а в детском саду я прохожу практику до начала учебы. А вы с Райаном здесь только вдвоем? Справляетесь?

– Ага, вдвоем, но я именно этого и добивался, согласившись на переезд. Мы пока осваиваемся на новом месте, но обязательно справимся, правда, Райан? – Дженсен взглянул в зеркало на спящего на заднем сидении сына.

– Он устал, мы сегодня много бегали, я и сам, кажется, свалюсь в кровать, как только доберусь до дома, – сказал Джаред.

– Да ладно! Сейчас вечер пятницы, у тебя наверняка были планы поинтереснее, чем сидеть с чужим ребенком.

– Дженсен, прекрати, мне не трудно, я же сказал, и у меня не было никаких планов, так что все в порядке.

Дженсен лишь покачал головой, но не стал спорить.

Дженсен честно пытался сосредоточиться на цифрах. Таблицу с объемами работ надо было подготовить к понедельнику, а там еще конь не валялся.

– Я хочу в зоопарк, – сообщил Райан, забравшись к нему на колени.

– Сегодня не получится, – Дженсен рассеянно чмокнул сына в макушку, не отрывая взгляда от монитора.

– Тогда на море, – не расстроился тот.

– Но море тоже не получится.

– В парк?

– Райан, послушай, мне нужно успеть закончить срочную работу до понедельника, это очень важно для моей карьеры, понимаешь? А на следующих выходных пойдем, куда захочешь.

– А бабушка всегда водила меня в парк на выходных, – обиженно буркнул Райан, слезая на пол.

– Бабушки здесь нет, что ж поделать? – Дженсен изо всех сил старался сдерживать раздражение. – Давай лучше ты поиграешь тихонько, я закончу работу поскорее, а потом мы сможем посмотреть фильм вместе, идет?

– Я буду тебе помогать! – Райан, увидев, что заработал принтер, бросился к нему и начал вытаскивать оттуда листы. – Я сложу аккуратно твои документы, ты быстрее закончишь, и мы пойдем на море.

– Только не помни ничего, ладно? – Дженсен снова уткнулся в расчеты, на целых десять минут, пока Райан испуганно не вскрикнул.

– И где ты взял воду? – покачал головой Дженсен, увидев мокрые бумаги.

– В кувшине на столе, я хотел попить, а ты был занят, – виновато потупился тот.

– Вот что, сделаем по-другому, – Дженсен достал ноутбук и встал из-за стола. – Давай ты поиграешь на компьютере, а я поработаю у себя в спальне. Что тебе поставить?

– Маугли! – Райан быстро уселся на стул.

Дженсен ушел к себе, завалился на кровать с ноутбуком, и его тут же начало клонить в сон. Прошлой ночью он допоздна просидел с расчетами и встал пораньше, чтобы успеть хоть что-то сделать, поэтому сейчас чувствовал себя совершенно невыспавшимся. Впрочем, от риска нечаянно заснуть его спас Райан.

– Мне надоела эта игра, хочу другую, – потребовал он.

– А эта тебя чем не устраивает?

– Я уже ее прошел, и мне скучно, найди мне другую.

Дженсен прекрасно понимал, что не имеет права злиться: с ребенком надо гулять на свежем воздухе, а не держать взаперти. Но это был первый месяц его работы, и он должен был показать начальству, на что способен, поэтому приходилось чем-то жертвовать.

Дженсен порылся в прикроватной тумбочке, в которой всякий раз находились совершенно неожиданные вещи. Вот и сейчас он извлек туда резиновый шарик, надул его и вручил сыну.

– Иди поиграй пока с ним немножко, а потом я найду тебе другую игру, хорошо?

– Хорошо, – Райан радостно выбежал из комнаты.

Воцарилась благословенная тишина, посреди которой через четверть часа оглушительно прозвучал хлопок. Райан понуро зашел в комнату, молча подошел к корзине для бумаг и выбросил в нее кусочек рваной резины.

– Лопнул? – спросил Дженсен, хотя ответ был очевиден.

Тот лишь кивнул и так же понуро побрел к двери.

На это Дженсен смотреть уже просто не мог. Решительно захлопнув ноутбук, он сказал:

– Одевайся, пойдем на море, – и тут же оказался придавлен к кровати счастливо смеющимся сыном.

– Пап, смотри, сколько здесь собак! – Райан усиленно вертел головой по сторонам.

– Кажется, это пляж для собачников, – задумчиво пробормотал Дженсен, – наверное, нам надо поискать другой. И не тыкай пальцем, это неприлично.

– Нет, пожалуйста, давай останемся здесь, я больше не буду, – Райан для верности даже засунул руку в карман.

– И не будешь трогать чужих собак без разрешения?

– Не буду, честно-пречестно.

– Хорошо, – Дженсен расстелил плед и вывалил на него все захваченные с собой игрушки. – Хочешь построить замок из песка?

– Я буду строить форт Аламо, – ответил вдруг Райан.

– Аламо? Откуда ты о нем знаешь?

– Джаред рассказывал.

– Надо же, Джаред – молодец.

– Джаред классный и не такой строгий, как мисс Тейлор, – улыбнулся Райан.

– Хорошо, строй форт, а я немного позагораю. От меня не отходи ни на шаг, ясно?

– Да, пап, только принесу воды, – тот взял в руки пластмассовое ведерко.

– За водой – и сразу назад, чтобы я тебя видел, – строго произнес Дженсен.

Он положил голову на сложенные руки, наблюдая, как Райан увлеченно что-то лепит из песка, и сам не заметил, как под палящим солнцем его сморило…

Пробуждение было резким и каким-то тревожным. Он тут же поискал взглядом сына, но того не наблюдалось нигде поблизости.

– Райан, – позвал он. – Райан, где ты? Райан!

Ответа не было. Дженсен вскочил на ноги и осмотрелся по сторонам.

– Райан!!! – крикнул он, чувствуя, как в груди защемило и стало трудно дышать, и повернулся к парочке, отдыхавшей неподалеку. – Простите, вы не видели мальчика лет пяти?

Те лишь отрицательно покачали головой, у Дженсена все внутри похолодело. Уже не пытаясь бороться с паникой, он бросился вдоль кромки воды, отчаянно выкрикивая имя сына и расспрашивая встречавшихся на пути людей, не видели ли те маленького мальчика пяти лет, но никто не мог ему помочь, разве что советовали обратиться в полицию. Дженсен похлопал себя по карманам и обнаружил, что не взял мобильный, а терять драгоценное время на пустопорожние разговоры с полицией ему не хотелось. Поэтому он побежал дальше.

– Дженсен, эй, Дженсен! – услышал он вдруг и замер. – Сюда! – он наконец заметил отчаянно размахивавшего руками Джареда.

– Джаред, извини, я не могу, я потерял Райана, – бросил Дженсен и почти сорвался с места, как вдруг Джаред подхватил на руки и поднял повыше его сына. – Боже!

Дженсен не помнил, как добежал до них, пришел в себя он, лишь сидя на песке и со всей силы прижимая Райана к себе.

– Папа, прости, я пошел за собаками и заблудился, – всхлипнул тот. – Не злись, папа, пожалуйста.

– Больше так не делай, – Дженсен неохотно выпустил его. – Никогда больше так не делай, слышишь?

– Не буду, – пообещал тот, виновато опустив глаза, и шмыгнул носом.

– Не плачь, Райан, я сержусь не на тебя, а на себя, – сказал Дженсен и стер влажные дорожки с его щек.

– Все хорошо, Дженсен, все уже позади, – Джаред положил руку ему на плечо и легко сжал.

– Ничего хорошего, я заснул, когда должен был присматривать за сыном, я ужасный отец, – покачал головой Дженсен.

– Что за глупости? – улыбнулся тот, протягивая ему бутылку с водой. – Выпей, отдышись и послушай меня. Многие родители теряют детей, забывают их в магазинах или на работе… Ты не один такой.

– Это не утешает, – отмахнулся Дженсен. – Я ведь знал, что риск есть. Райан вечно увязывается за собаками, а мы пришли на пляж для собачников, где кругом одни соблазны. А я взял и заснул, как представлю, что могло случиться…

– Все, хватит винить себя. Хорошо, что он увязался за Сэди и Харли, – заметил Джаред, и Дженсен только сейчас заметил двух собак, чинно лежавших у края подстилки. – Когда я увидел, что они пришли в компании Райана, я хотел отвести его назад, к тебе, но он не помнил, откуда пришел, а на звонки ты не отвечал.

– Забыл мобильник дома, – вздохнул Дженсен.

– Правда, они классные? – восторженно спросил Райан, почесывая собак за ушами.

– Ага, – Дженсен повернулся к Джареду. – Твои?

– Шутишь? – рассмеялся тот. – В комнатушке, которую я снимаю, едва помещаюсь я сам, куда там еще собаки? Мистер Паркер, мой домовладелец и их хозяин по совместительству, попросил их выгуливать. У него артрит и ему тяжело ходить, а я люблю собак.

– Ты какой-то ангел во плоти, смотришь за чужими детьми, выгуливаешь чужих собак…

– Но ведь они не станут хуже от того, что они не мои, – улыбнулся Джаред. – Эй, Райан, иди погуляй с Харли и Сэди вдоль берега. Не переживай, с ними он не заблудится.

– Я знаю, – сказал Дженсен. – Да я и сам с него глаз не спущу.

– Скажи, Дженсен, а где мама Райана? – спросил Джаред, когда мальчик отошел на достаточное расстояние. – Он никогда не говорит о ней, и я не могу понять… Она умерла?

– Нет, она… Кристин жива-здорова, просто ей еще не исполнилось девятнадцати, когда она родила, и Райан… не вписывался в ее жизненные планы. В мои, впрочем, тоже, и если бы мы раньше спохватились, возможно, его бы… не было сейчас со мной, но делать аборт оказалось слишком поздно, так что ей пришлось рожать. А после родов она подписала бумаги на отказ от родительских прав и уехала в Лос-Анджелес. Кристин всегда мечтала стать актрисой, надеюсь, ей это удалось.

– А что из этого ты рассказал Райану?

– Что у нас нет мамы. Больше ничего.

– Этого мало, он должен знать правду, хотя бы частично, ведь его мать может объявиться на пороге твоего дома в один прекрасный день, а ты окажешься не готов.

– Знаешь, что, Джаред? Хорошо быть таким умным со стороны, а я в двадцать два года, даже не окончив университет, вдруг стал отцом. Я был на год младше тебя и уж точно оказался не готов! Может, я и не идеальный отец, но я забочусь о Райане!

– Я лишь хочу помочь, не злись.

– Прости, я слишком перенервничал, когда он пропал, – вздохнул Дженсен.

– Понимаешь, то, что он не говорит о матери, не значит, что он не переживает из-за этого. Райан видит, что у других детей есть мамы, конечно, он задается вопросом, почему ее нет у него. А он уже в том возрасте, что со дня на день может сам спросить об этом. Главное – дать ему понять, что это не его вина, понимаешь? Просто так сложилось…

– Это все так сложно, Джаред…

– Эй, хочешь, как-нибудь встретимся и обсудим это? Я помогу тебе подобрать правильные слова.

– Зачем тебе это нужно? – удивился Дженсен.

– Мне нравится Райан, он замечательный ребенок, а еще ему очень повезло с отцом, и мне хочется, чтобы у вас все было хорошо. У вас двоих.

– Спасибо, – Дженсен улыбнулся и почувствовал, что дышать стало легче.

– Райан тепло одевается? В чем он выходит на улицу? – мама пытала Дженсена уже больше пятнадцати минут, и он нервно топтался возле телефона, пытаясь найти причину наконец-то повесить трубку.

– Ма! Мы в Сиэтле, а не на Аляске, – он закатил глаза. – Нормально Райан одевается.

– Вот только не надо делать такое выражение лица, Дженсен Росс, – складывалось впечатление, будто мама не в другом штате, а в шаге от него.

– Какое такое? – попытался закосить под дурачка он.

– Я тебя двадцать семь лет знаю, слава богу, успела уже выучить все твои выражения лица, – рассмеялась та. – Милый, я просто волнуюсь за вас, пойми. Мы с твоим отцом считаем, что вам лучше вернуться домой.

– Ма, не начинай, у нас с Райаном теперь новый дом, нам тут нравится, но мы обязательно приедем на День Благодарения и Рождество.

– За это время он испортит себе желудок, ты ведь наверняка не кормишь его как следует, – продолжала мать. – Гамбургеры и картошка-фри вредны для него!

– Я не покупаю ему гамбургеры, я варю ему каши! Ох, бля! Извини, ма, надо бежать…

– Дженсен, не смей материться при ребенке!

– Целую! Привет папе!

Швырнув трубку на место, Дженсен ринулся к плите, на которой оставил вариться овсянку. За время его отсутствия каша выползла за пределы кастрюльки и щедро залила всю поверхность плиты. Дженсен быстро выключил конфорку.

– Проклятье! – рявкнул он, швырнув полупустую кастрюлю на стол.

– Как в сказке про горшочек каши, – рассмеялся вошедший на кухню Райан.

– Очень смешно, это был твой завтрак, между прочим, – огрызнулся Дженсен.

– Овсянка, – сморщил нос тот. – Не хочу!

Дженсен взглянул на часы.

– Ладно, надевай кроссовки и куртку, нет времени варить новую…

 

– Бабушка никогда не давала мне на завтрак гамбургеры с картошкой, – довольно сообщил Райан. – Она тебя убьет!

– Только если узнает, а она не узнает, если мы ей ничего не скажем, – ухмыльнулся Дженсен. – Мы ведь не скажем?

– Крест на сердце, чтоб я сдох!

– Это еще что такое? Где ты этого набрался? – рассмеялся Дженсен.

– От Джареда, – хихикнул Райан. – Он говорил по телефону, а я услышал.

– Наверняка он тебе запретил за ним повторять.

– Да, но он ушел, и можно не слушаться, – погрустнел тот.

– Куда ушел? – удивился Дженсен.

– В университет, – тщательно выговаривая каждый слог, ответил Райан.

– Ах, да, ведь уже сентябрь! Ты скучаешь по нему?

– Угу.

– Знаешь, мы могли бы как-нибудь позвонить Джареду и погулять вместе с ним и Сэди с Харли, как думаешь?

– Правда?! – Райан вскочил со стула и крепко его обнял. – Классно!

– Да, классно, только если ты не поторопишься, я опоздаю на работу, так что давай быстро дожевывай и пошли.

– Отличная презентация, Дженсен, – босс задержал его в конференц-зале и с чувством пожал руку. – Я очень доволен тобой и твоей работой, ты весьма уверенно движешься по карьерной лестнице.

– Спасибо, мистер Саймон, – Дженсен польщенно улыбнулся. – Я рад быть полезным нашей компании.

– А уж как я рад! Выпьешь с нами сегодня вечером? Скажем, в шесть? А после я хотел бы поговорить об увеличении оклада, о котором ты просил.

– Не знаю, смогу ли я…

– Клиенты хотят обсудить проект, было бы странно, если бы его автор не присутствовал при этом.

Дженсен почувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку. Обычно у него получалось избегать корпоративных тусовок, но в этот раз отбрыкаться не представлялось возможным.

– Я приду, – наконец произнес он.

– Отлично! – босс расплылся в улыбке и вышел из конференц-зала.

Дженсен тут же вытащил мобильный и набрал номер Джареда.

– Эй, симпатичный папаша-одиночка, как поживаешь? Давно не виделись, – даже по телефону чувствовалось, что тот улыбается.

– У симпатичного папаши-одиночки большая проблема, и только симпатичный воспитатель-студент может ему помочь, – вздохнул Дженсен.

– Наконец-то ты признался, что считаешь меня симпатичным!

– Я никогда и не отрицал этого, просто повода сказать не было, – рассмеялся Дженсен. – Слушай, Джаред, выручай! У меня встреча с клиентами, отказаться нельзя, а Райана не с кем оставить, ты не мог бы задержаться подольше сегодня? Пожалуйста!

– Так ведь я больше не работаю в саду, практика закончилась, тебе Райан разве не говорил?

– Черт! Чертчертчерт! – Дженсен уронил голову на руки. – Я идиот! Говорил, конечно, я даже пообещал ему, что мы как-нибудь пригласим тебя погулять с нами, а потом закрутился с этой работой… Прости, что побеспокоил, глупо все получилось.

– Ничего, я сегодня рано освобождаюсь из универа, могу забрать его и погулять до твоего возвращения. Мисс Тейлор, я надеюсь, за месяц меня еще не забыла и отпустит Райана со мной.

– Джаред, ты ангел! Я говорил тебе это?

– А где мои крылья тогда? Задолбался на автобусе ездить, – хмыкнул тот.

– Если их еще нет, то сегодня точно вырастут, – пообещал Дженсен. – Ладно, мне надо бежать, позвоню, когда встреча закончится, окей?

– Конечно, буду ждать звонка.

 

Когда Дженсен подъехал к дому, Джаред и Райан уже сидели на скамейке, дожидаясь его.

– Не замерзли? – улыбнулся он.

– Не-а! Мы набегались сегодня, только присели, – покачал головой Джаред.

– Мы хотели пойти к Джареду, а Джаред пришел ко мне сам, – довольно сообщил Райан.

– Отлично! Я захватил пиццу с пивом и содовой, отпразднуем?

Предложение Дженсена встретили радостными возгласами.

 

Позже, когда Райан начал клевать носом и был отправлен в постель, они с Джаредом выпили еще по бутылке пива, и тот засобирался домой.

– Джаред, слушай, я хотел предложить тебе кое-что… – начал Дженсен неуверенно.

– Да? – встрепенулся тот.

– Райан очень привязался к тебе и скучает, а я… в последнее время мне все труднее вовремя заезжать за ним, работы очень много, мне светит повышение. Словом, не хотел бы ты поработать нянькой Райана? Забирать его из детского сада, гулять, заниматься, кормить… А я тогда все успевал бы и не мчался за ним как угорелый через весь город.

– Я даже не знаю, у меня ведь еще учеба и диплом скоро…

– Да ладно, всего три часа в день, не больше, пока я не вернусь домой, – взмолился Дженсен.

Джаред задумчиво тер подбородок и молчал.

– Я уже давно подумываю о няне, но мне трудно доверить сына незнакомому человеку, а зная, что он с тобой, я был бы спокоен, – добавил Дженсен.

– Ну хорошо, – наконец улыбнулся Джаред. – Будь это другой ребенок, я бы отказался, но… я и сам скучал по Райану. Так что я согласен.

– Спасибо! – обрадовался Дженсен. – Ты настоящий друг!

– Только обещай, что не будешь задерживаться на работе слишком часто, Райану нужен отец.

– Конечно, обещаю, все, что пожелаешь!

– Не бросайся такими опрометчивыми заявлениями, – ухмыльнулся Джаред.

– Окей, больше не буду.

Дженсен осторожно повернул ключ в замке и на цыпочках прокрался в квартиру. Всюду было темно, лишь из-под двери в спальню Райана просачивался тусклый свет ночника. Недолго думая, Дженсен направился туда, чтобы взглянуть на спящего сына, и, бесшумно приоткрыв дверь, замер на пороге. Джаред лежал на кровати с книжкой в руках, а Райан свернулся калачиком у него на груди.

– Пап, а мы пойдем завтра гулять с Сэди и Харли? – сонно пробормотал он.

– Конечно, завтра же суббота, – Джаред погладил его по волосам. – Спи.

– Скорей бы завтра.

– Чем раньше заснешь, тем быстрее наступит завтра, – улыбнулся Джаред.

Дженсен внезапно почувствовал себя лишним и молча прикрыл дверь. Не сказать, что чувство было приятным. Он прошел в кухню, достал из холодильника бутылку пива и устроился с ней на диване в гостиной.

– Ты поздно, – Джаред вошел в комнату и сел рядом с ним, в его голосе звучал укор.

– Что-то я не заметил, чтобы по мне тут сильно скучали, – буркнул Дженсен.

– Дженсен, ты сам понимаешь, что несешь? – Джаред схватил его за лацканы пиджака и ощутимо встряхнул, чудом не расплескав пиво. – Райан практически не видит тебя в последнее время. Ему нужен отец, а ты только и делаешь, что торчишь на работе.

– Я стараюсь ради него! Чтобы он ни в чем не нуждался, мог пойти в хороший колледж…

– Дженсен, я все понимаю, ты наконец-то вырвался из-под опеки родителей, твоя карьера резко пошла в гору, но Райану не нужны твои деньги, во всяком случае, не настолько, чтобы видеть тебя лишь по утрам. Ему нужно твое время. Каждая минута, которую отец сможет ему уделить, понимаешь? Сейчас, а не потом.

– Мы всегда были очень близки, – пробормотал Дженсен, отставив бутылку на журнальный столик. – Мама с папой тоже принимали участие в его воспитании и помогали мне, особенно поначалу, но ближе друг друга у нас никого не было. Даже если я злился, что не могу пойти потусить с друзьями или целиком отдаться карьере, я никогда не жалел о том, что в моей жизни появился Райан, он самое лучшее, что у меня есть. И я не знаю… не понимаю, как вышло, что он назвал тебя папой.

– Просто он скучает по своему папе, – Джаред придвинулся ближе, теперь его плечо касалось плеча Дженсена. – Вернись к нему.

– Ты прав, – кивнул Дженсен. – Спасибо за все. Я не знаю, что бы делал без тебя.

– Глупости, все ты знаешь, – прошептал Джаред. – Справлялся же ты как-то пять лет, и сейчас справишься.

– От тебя пахнет молоком и печеньем, – сказал вдруг Дженсен.

– Не слишком-то сексуально, знаю, – хрипло рассмеялся Джаред, и Дженсену очень захотелось сообщить, как сильно тот ошибается.

– Уже поздно, – вместо этого произнес он.

– Да, мне пора, – Джаред поднялся на ноги.

– Нет-нет, останься! – Дженсен вскочил тоже. – Не надо ехать домой так поздно, заночуй у нас.

– Но мне нужно…

– Пожалуйста! А завтра отправимся за Сэди и Харли все вместе. Ну же! – Дженсен и сам не мог объяснить, почему для него так важно, чтобы Джаред остался, он предпочитал не задумываться об этом.

– И ты не слиняешь на работу? – вдруг спросил тот.

– Ну, босс звал меня играть в гольф с клиентами, но я позвоню и откажусь. В конце концов, если он умен, то пусть ценит не только мое трудолюбие и способности, но и мою преданность семье.

– Отличный план! – расхохотался Джаред, приобняв его за плечи. – Именно это ты ему и скажешь. Я даже останусь ради того, чтобы услышать это своими ушами.

– Договорились, – пробормотал Дженсен и с некоторым сожалением отстранился. – Я постелю тебе в гостиной.

– Хорошо.

– Милый, ты там не заснул? – раздался из кухни голос матери, и Дженсен рассмеялся.

– Мне кажется, наши мамы – однояйцовые близнецы, – заявил Джаред.

– Похоже на то, – Дженсен зажал мобильный между плечом и ухом, чтобы иметь возможность застегнуть джинсы. – А еще, кажется, к концу рождественских каникул я буду похож на воздушный шар, меня тут кормят на убой.

– Как жаль, что я далеко живу, иначе брал бы тебя с собой на утренние пробежки с собаками.

– Как хорошо, что ты далеко живешь, – передразнил Дженсен.

– Дженсен Росс, не испытывай мое терпение! – мама не давала о себе забыть.

– Ладно, пойду, пока меня не прибили, созвонимся позже, – быстро пробормотал он.

– Я тоже, не то мама притащит меня к столу за шкирку. Поцелуй за меня Райана, – ответил Джаред, перед тем как отключиться.

 

– Тебе привет от Джареда, – сказал сыну Дженсен, последним усевшись за стол, ломившийся от всевозможного количества блюд – кажется, мама решила накормить их на год вперед.

– Он приедет к нам? – с надеждой спросил тот.

– Нет, он сейчас гостит у своих родителей, мы увидимся с ним, когда вернемся домой.

– Дженсен, ты ведь знаешь, что мы с папой не стали бы возражать, если бы ты привез Джареда с собой? – спросила вдруг мама.

– Мы примем любой твой выбор, – поддакнул отец, сосредоточенно разрезая курицу.

– Простите, что? – Дженсен застыл, не донеся вилку до рта. – Это к чему сейчас было сказано?

– Дженсен, мы же не слепые, – покачала головой мать. – Мы видим, что между вами что-то есть. Райан только и говорит об этом загадочном Джареде, ты тоже…

– Потому что Джаред – няня Райана и мой друг, пожалуй, единственный в Сиэтле, коллеги не в счет. Кроме того, он тоже из Техаса…

– Друзья не звонят друг другу каждые полчаса…

– Он просто беспокоится о Райане.

– Именно поэтому он звонил тебе с просьбой помочь ему разгадать кроссворд?

– Ты подслушивала?! – выпалил Дженсен.

– Я случайно услышала, – ничуть не смутилась мама.

– Послушай, ма, я понимаю, возможно, все это со стороны кажется не тем, чем является, но мы с Джаредом просто друзья, очень хорошие друзья, не более того. А еще он на меня работает, – спокойно пояснил он.

– Он красивый? – вдруг спросила мама.

– Да, очень, но какое это имеет…

– На вопрос, красив ли твой «просто друг», ты без малейших раздумий отвечаешь утвердительно, – хмыкнула мама. – Дженсен, возможно, тебе стоит задуматься, не обманываешь ли ты себя?

– Мама!

– Ладно, Донна, оставь его в покое, не дави, – произнес отец. – Возможно, этот Джаред – действительно просто друг. Пока.

– О боже, вы невыносимы, – закатил глаза Дженсен и тут же почувствовал вибрацию телефона в заднем кармане джинсов.

«Семейные обеды – это филиал ада на земле!» – гласила смс-ка от Джареда, и Дженсен невольно улыбнулся.

– И что пишет твой «просто друг»? – с невинным видом поинтересовалась мама.

Дженсен не успел ответить, потому что телефон снова завибрировал.

«Полетим в Сиэтл вместе?»

Быстро настрочив «ДА!!!» в ответ, Дженсен повернулся к Райану.

– Джаред предложил лететь домой всем вместе.

– Классно! Мы полетим на самолете! – обрадовался тот.

– Ага! – Дженсен спрятал телефон в карман, избегая взглядов матери, и счастливо улыбнулся.

Обычно Дженсен не любил дни отъездов, все эти сборы, переживания, бесконечные проверки, ничего ли не забыто… Но сегодня он проснулся в отличном настроении, предвкушая скорейшее возвращение домой. Сдав багаж в камеру хранения, они с Райаном в ожидании Джареда отправились прогуляться по парку.

Дженсен неспешно шел по заснеженной аллее, с улыбкой глядя на носившегося впереди сына, изображавшего самолет. В Далласе снег был большой редкостью и, выпав в ночь перед самым их отъездом, стал настоящим подарком.

– А мы будем лепить снеговика? – подскочил к нему Райан.

– Конечно, только, может, сначала сходим к замку Красавицы и Чудовища?

– Не хочу туда, – поморщился Райан. – Это для девчонок. Хочу к Тыквенному домику!

– Хорошо, пойдем к Тыквенному домику, – не стал спорить Дженсен.

– Я знаю дорогу!

– Ты был здесь больше года назад, ты ее не помнишь, – рассмеялся Дженсен.

– Помню! – упрямо ответил тот и указал в сторону небольшого моста, полукругом перекинувшегося через речку. – Туда!

– Смотри-ка, верно, – удивился Дженсен. – Ну, веди тогда.

– Скользко, – захихикал Райан, когда они начали взбираться на мост.

– Не бойся, я тебя удержу, – пообещал Дженсен.

Но Райан вдруг взвизгнул и, забыв о том, что ему только что было скользко, побежал вперед, широко раскинув руки.

– Джаред!

Дженсен посмотрел вперед и увидел на противоположном конце моста Джареда с дорожной сумкой в руках, которую он без колебаний отшвырнул в сторону, чтобы подхватить Райана на руки.

– Привет, малыш, – рассмеялся Джаред.

Тот, очевидно, был так рад встрече, что даже не возмутился из-за малыша. Дженсен поспешил к ним и тоже очутился в крепком объятии.

– Наконец-то мы все вместе! – довольно произнес Райан.

– Ага, я ужасно скучал, – сказал Джаред.

– И я, – признался Дженсен и вдруг вспомнил слова матери. Возможно, в них было больше правды, чем он хотел видеть?

– Мы пойдем к Тыквенному домику, а потом будем лепить снеговика, – заявил Райан.

– А ты будешь впередсмотрящим, – рассмеялся Джаред и усадил его к себе на плечи.

– Да!

Дженсен подобрал с земли сумку Джареда и зашагал рядом.

– Как вы провели каникулы? – спросил тот.

– Замечательно, – улыбнулся он. – Но, знаешь, я ужасно рад, что они подошли к концу.

– Я тоже! Разгадывать кроссворды и играть в морской бой лучше вживую, а не по телефону.

– И монополия! Я соскучился по нашей монополии, – подхватил Дженсен.

– А как же шахматы?

– Да ну тебя, ты вечно выигрываешь, не интересно!

– Так я и знал! – расхохотался Джаред.

А Дженсен вдруг понял, как рад, что они совсем скоро вернутся домой.

– Мы же заберем мои шарики? – обеспокоенно спросил Райан, сжимая в кулаке большую связку воздушных шаров. – Не оставим их здесь?

– Конечно, – пообещал Дженсен, – сейчас я привяжу их сверху к машине.

– Нет, ты сейчас сядешь в машину и отдохнешь, а я все сделаю, – сказал Джаред, сгружая многочисленные пакеты с подарками в багажник.

– Чего это?!

– Потому что ты, друг мой, наклюкался, – рассмеялся тот, и прежде чем Дженсен смог возразить, открыл дверь, впихнул его на пассажирское сиденье и даже пристегнул ремень безопасности.

– Ничего я не наклюкался, – обиженно сообщил Дженсен, когда Джаред наконец сел за руль.

– Папа наклюкался! – радостно подхватил Райан.

– Ну вот, чему ты учишь ребенка? А еще педагог будущий!

– Ужас, я думал, напившись, ты станешь веселым, а ты еще больший зануда, чем обычно, – покачал головой Джаред.

– Я не зануда! И вообще – имею право, не каждый день моему сыну исполняется шесть лет!

– Да, уже совсем взрослый, – улыбнулся тот. – И ты молодец, устроил ему замечательный праздник. Тебе ведь понравилось, Райан?

– Да! Было круто! Пришли все мои друзья, и мне столько подарков подарили, – счастливо улыбнулся Райан. – И клоуны были прикольные, и торт со свечками, и аттракционы… У меня был самый классный день рождения! И самый классный папа в мире!

– Кажется, сейчас я пущу слезу, – пробормотал Дженсен. – Это определенно говорит о том, что я набрался.

– Да ладно, сегодня можно, ты ведь так переживал, чтобы все прошло хорошо, сейчас приедем домой, сварю тебе кофе – сразу станет легче.

– А я буду запускать свою новую железную дорогу! – сообщил Райан и широко зевнул.

– Конечно, чемпион, – улыбнулся ему Джаред.

К моменту, когда он заглушил мотор на подземной парковке, Райан уже крепко спал. Джаред взял его на руки.

– Я захвачу подарки.

– Ты, главное, себя захвати, Дженсен. С подарками ничего до завтра не сделается. Пошли.

– А ты любишь командовать, я погляжу.

– Конечно, а ты думаешь, зачем я подался в учителя?

Возле двери в квартиру Джаред остановился, нахмурившись.

– Черт! Ключи остались в заднем кармане, вытащи, пожалуйста.

– Сейчас, – Дженсен запустил руку в карман его джинсов, но ничего, кроме подтянутой задницы, там не нащупал.

– Спасибо за комплимент, но если ты перестанешь меня лапать и посмотришь в другом кармане, думаю, тебе повезет больше.

– Я сказал это вслух? Упс! – Дженсен, порывшись в другом кармане, извлек связку ключей и отпер замок, пропустив Джареда вперед.

– Да ничего, когда еще я дождусь комплиментов от тебя? – хмыкнул тот.

– Когда начнешь говорить их мне, – нашелся он.

– Туше!

– То-то же. Кто-то обещал мне кофе, кстати.

– Сейчас Райана уложу и сварю.

– Хорошо, – Дженсен побрел в спальню и, не раздеваясь, рухнул на кровать.

Казалось, прошло всего мгновение, когда он почувствовал осторожные прикосновения. Приоткрыв глаза, он увидел, как Джаред, стоя рядом на коленях, расстегивает его рубашку.

– Решил воспользоваться мной, пока я не в состоянии дать отпор? – усмехнулся Дженсен.

– Конечно, обожаю трахать беспомощных пьяных парней, – в тон ему ответил Джаред.

– Эй, я не беспомощный! – возмутился Дженсен, резко дернул его на себя и застонал под немалым весом, когда тот от неожиданности не удержал равновесия и рухнул прямо на него. – Ну ты и туша!

– Я не туша, у меня ни грамма лишнего жира нет, – обиделся Джаред.

– Знаю, ты красивый.

– Сегодня день рождения у Райана или у меня? Такое ощущение, что ты выполняешь годовую норму по комплиментам.

– Я сказал маме, что ты красивый.

– Что?! Когда?

– Когда она спросила меня, на Рождество.

– И ты сообщаешь мне об этом через два месяца, потому что?..

– …я пьян, а на трезвую голову я вряд ли стану говорить подобные глупости.

– Пожалуй, я заберу назад свои слова о занудстве, – прошептал Джаред практически ему в рот.

– От тебя так хорошо пахнет, – пробормотал Дженсен.

– Молоком и печеньем?

– Нет, глупый, будущим сексом. Хотя это странно, разве может пахнуть то, что еще не произошло?..

Джаред ответил единственно верным способом – поцеловал его. И Дженсена перестало интересовать все на свете, кроме губ, которые сейчас прижимались к его губам.

– Когда у тебя в последний раз был секс? – спросил Джаред между поцелуями.

– В прошлой жизни, кажется, – ответил Дженсен, одновременно пытаясь и прижаться к Джареду сильнее, и расстегнуть его ширинку, в результате чего не получалось ни то, ни другое. – У меня даже нет ничего…

– Я так и думал, – усмехнулся Джаред и, приподнявшись над ним, придавил его руки к кровати. – Лежи спокойно, я сам все сделаю.

Дженсен хотел возмутиться, но тут с него стащили джинсы, а затем трусы, и Джаред без лишних церемоний обернул его член ладонью. Тело, отвыкшее от чужих прикосновений, отреагировало на ласку мгновенно, и Дженсен застонал, бездумно толкаясь бедрами навстречу руке Джареда. Тот шумно дышал рядом, обжигал поцелуями ухо и шею, а затем, когда мир для Дженсена свелся к тянущему, такому правильному удовольствию, вдруг отстранился.

– Эй, это как-то нечестно. – Чувство потери оказалось невероятно острым. Дженсен приподнялся на локтях, готовясь выдать тираду о том, что обламывать в такой момент – подло, и тут же рухнул на подушку, как подкошенный.

Волосы Джареда мягко щекотали живот, Дженсен, не выдержав, зарылся в них пальцами, надавливая на затылок Джареда, потому что было мало, чертовски мало – просто губ и легких, осторожных касаний языка. Джаред послушно двинулся ниже, вбирая член в рот, и Дженсен усилием воли заставил себя замереть, когда хотелось изо всех сил толкнуться, заполнить до конца, получить как можно больше.

Пожалуй, это был лучший минет в жизни Дженсена, хотя он и предполагал, что, возможно, алкоголь и длительное воздержание усиливали ощущения. Но было гораздо приятнее думать, что все дело в Джареде: в том, как он усердно сжимает губы, прокатываясь по стволу, как старательно задерживается языком на наиболее чувствительных местах, которые Дженсен выдает протяженными стонами, как умудряется ласкать Дженсена везде, при этом не выпуская его член изо рта ни на секунду.

И отчего-то казалось, что если не взять все и сейчас, то потом уже будет поздно, поэтому, чувствуя стремительное приближение оргазма, Дженсен забормотал:

– Нет, пожалуйста, мне хочется, мне так хочется…

Джаред хрипло усмехнулся, и вибрация, посланная его горлом по телу Дженсена, сделала свое дело. Он кончал долго, скручивая в кулаках простынь и уже бесконтрольно двигая бедрами, а Джаред не отстранялся, пока Дженсен не перестал вздрагивать.

– Я хочу, чтобы наш первый раз ты запомнил надолго, поэтому мы сделаем это, когда ты будешь трезвым, – прошептал он, скользя влажными губами по щеке Дженсена.

Спорить не хотелось совершенно, напротив, обещание воспринялось очень оптимистично. А в следующую секунду Джаред опустил его руку на свой каменно-твердый член, и Дженсен, несмотря на жуткую усталость, инстинктивно задвигал ладонью.

– Люблю тебя. – Все вокруг уже воспринималось как полусон, но произнести эти слова почему-то было очень важно. – Люблю…

На живот брызнуло горячее, Дженсен расслабленно уронил руку и тут же вырубился.

С трудом выискав место на университетской парковке, Дженсен заглушил мотор и вытер вспотевшие руки о джинсы. То ли дело было в том, что апрель в этом году выдался на удивление жарким, то ли он волновался из-за того, что собирался сделать…

В правильности своего решения Дженсен не сомневался, более того, недоумевал, почему так долго тянул. Джаред отлично ладил с Райаном, понимал Дженсена с полуслова, да и в сексе был хорош. Мать с отцом его просто обожали, так что более подходящего кандидата на роль спутника жизни нельзя было и представить. Хотя все эти плюсы представляли собой лишь приятные бонусы. На самом деле, Дженсену просто еще никогда и ни с кем не было так хорошо, как с Джаредом. И с каждым днем становилось все труднее отпускать его по вечерам домой. Джаред и так большую часть времени проводил у них, но Дженсену этого казалось мало. Он хотел всего Джареда целиком, все его время, каждую минуту.

Он посмотрел на дубликат ключей с дурацким брелоком-сердечком. Джаред посмеется, конечно, но брелок выбирал Райан, так что придется ему с ним ходить.

– Джаред, не окажешь ли ты мне честь, вселившись в мои апартаменты? – торжественно произнес он, глядя в зеркало. Нет, это уж слишком, он не сумеет держать серьезное лицо до конца фразы. Ладно, простое «Переезжай ко мне» тоже сгодится.

Он вышел из машины и направился в сторону большого круглого газона перед главным корпусом, заполненного студентами. Сейчас было обеденное время, и он догадывался, где сможет застать Джареда: тот показывал ему фотки со «своего» места. Можно было позвонить, конечно, но Дженсену ужасно хотелось сделать сюрприз.

Джаред действительно обнаружился на небольшом пригорке, в тени гигантской пихты. Он жевал бутерброд и оживленно болтал о чем-то с миниатюрной брюнеткой. Та сидела, подогнув одну ногу под себя, поигрывая полуснятой туфелькой, и накручивала локон на палец, всем своим видом изображая заинтересованность. Джаред улыбался, но по его виду трудно было сказать, рад ли он этим знакам внимания или просто соблюдает обычную вежливость.

– У меня галлюцинация? – воскликнул он, завидев Дженсена, и вскочил на ноги. – Дженсен Эклз в час дня не находится в офисе? Как же так? Фирма рухнет без него!

– Ну да, я трудоголик и горжусь этим, – хмыкнул Дженсен. – Но все же мне удалось тебя удивить.

– Да я практически в обмороке, – расхохотался Джаред и обернулся к девушке. – Извини, Лекси, давай потом договорим, окей?

– Конечно, до встречи, Джаред, – кокетливо улыбнулась та и направилась к главному входу.

– Пожалуйста, не испепеляй Лекси взглядом, пока она не поможет мне с дипломом, ладно? – ухмыльнулся Джаред.

– А чего она клеилась к тебе? Вообще обалдела, ты занят, между прочим.

– Но она-то не знала.

– Почему?

– Мы не настолько близки, чтобы я обсуждал с ней свою личную жизнь.

– Ну и ладно, – Дженсен подошел ближе и, запустив руки в карманы джинсов Джареда, прижал его к себе. – Я соскучился.

– Мы виделись утром.

– Ну и что? Я не могу соскучиться?

– Можешь, конечно, – Джаред улыбался, но никак не реагировал на его прикосновения.

– Что-то не так? – Дженсен нахмурился и отступил на шаг назад.

– Все так, просто… здесь куча народу, мне не нравится зажиматься у всех на виду.

– Да брось! А кто чуть не изнасиловал меня в кустах, когда мы бегали в парке позавчера?

– Было уже темно, и в парке практически не осталось людей.

– Это шутка?

– Здорово, чувак! – к Джареду подошел высокий темноволосый парень, пожал руку, после чего смерил Дженсена оценивающим взглядом и произнес. – А это кто, твой старший брат?

– Нет, это Дженсен, мой парень.

– Какой-то он слишком взрослый для тебя, – заявил тот.

– Тодд, тебе не кажется, что ты переходишь границы?

– Ну извини, чувак, я не хотел тебя обидеть, – пожал плечами тот. – Ладно, увидимся.

– Не обращай внимания на Тодда, он вечно сначала говорит, потом думает, – сказал Джаред.

Дженсен и хотел бы его послушать, но теперь чувствовал себя ужасно неуютно, словно ему здесь не место.

– Я что, выгляжу намного старше? – спросил он недоуменно.

– Дженсен, ты в своем уме? У нас разница в четыре года, а не в десять. Просто ты весь такой респектабельный, в этом дорогом костюме, накрахмаленной рубашке, и рядом – я, в рваных джинсах и растянутой футболке. Из нас та еще парочка, – рассмеялся Джаред.

– Хорошо, а то я уж думал бежать морщины подтягивать, – хмыкнул Дженсен.

– Нет, пока можешь сэкономить бабки, – Джаред снова уселся на траву и положил рядом с собой рюкзак, похлопав по нему рукой. – Садись на него, так ты не испачкаешь брюки.

– Ты у меня такой заботливый, – сказал Дженсен, присев рядом с ним.

– Я у тебя вообще чудо, чтоб ты знал, – не стал скромничать Джаред и вдруг подскочил с места. – Том! Эй, Том! Дженсен, извини, я сейчас…

Он сорвался с места, подбежал к какому-то смазливому блондину, порывисто обнял его и сразу же начал что-то рассказывать, отчаянно жестикулируя.

Дженсен от скуки принялся листать лежавшую рядом книгу. Спустя пару страниц из нее выпал сложенный втрое листок, от которого пахло карамельными духами. Внутри был номер телефона и приписка «Позвони мне. Твоя Лекси» с кокетливым сердечком в конце.

– Да уж, хорошо она помогает с дипломом, – сварливо проворчал Дженсен, а затем покосился на часы.

Джаред продолжал общаться со своим приятелем, словно забыв о нем, и Дженсен чувствовал себя уязвленным. Как-то все не заладилось с самого начала. Не так он представлял себе этот момент.

– Извини, – Джаред плюхнулся на землю. – Тома так трудно выловить, что я не мог упустить шанс с ним пообщаться.

– Конечно, я понимаю, – кивнул Дженсен. – Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду.

– Как, уже? А зачем ты приезжал?

– Просто соскучился, хотел тебя увидеть, а сейчас мне пора на работу. Начался новый большой проект.

– Так тебя вечером снова поздно ждать? – погрустнел тот.

– Не знаю, возможно. Я постараюсь не опаздывать – Дженсен встал, чмокнул Джареда в макушку и сделал шаг в сторону. – Ну, увидимся.

– Погоди, я проведу…

– Не стоит, лучше доешь спокойно, пока перемена не закончилась. До вечера!

Он практически добежал до машины, швырнул связку с ключами в бардачок и завел мотор. Да уж, сюрприз удался на славу!

Дженсен лениво щелкал пультом от телевизора, не особо вглядываясь в происходящее на экране. Джаред с мобильником и миской попкорна в руках приземлился рядом на диван.

– Эй, верни Брюса! – потребовал он, и Дженсен послушно переключил на один канал назад. – Отлично! То, что надо. Кстати, Тодд звонил, он с ребятами играет сегодня в клубе, приглашал нас тоже. Может, сходим? Уложим Райана спать пораньше…

– А я не слишком стар для вашей тусовки? – приподнял бровь Дженсен.

– Слушай, ты никогда его не простишь, что ли? – удивленно посмотрел на него Джаред. – Ну ляпнул по глупости, так что ж теперь, всю жизнь ему это припоминать?

– Да я, может, его никогда и не увижу больше, – пожал плечами Дженсен.

– Это что еще значит?

– Понимаешь, Джаред, – начал Дженсен, выключив телевизор, – когда я был у тебя в университете, я почувствовал себя там лишним. То ли ты меня стесняешься, то ли не так серьезно настроен, но… я смотрел на тебя и твоих друзей и понимал, что мы не так уж идеально друг другу подходим, как мне казалось. Может, у нас и не такая уж большая разница в возрасте, но ты еще, по сути, ребенок. А мне рано пришлось повзрослеть, стать отцом. Да, обстоятельства вынудили меня через это все пройти, но ты-то не обязан. Твоя жизнь только начинается…

– Ты что несешь вообще? – Джаред изумленно уставился на него.

– Ты мне очень нравишься, и Райан от тебя в восторге, но ведь однажды ты захочешь иметь своих детей, наверняка захочешь. Мне кажется, из тебя получится прекрасный отец…

– Ты хочешь родить мне ребенка? – фыркнул тот.

– Я пытаюсь поговорить с тобой серьезно, вообще-то… Можешь ты меня выслушать?

– Я не обязан слушать всякий бред! – вспылил Джаред. – Ты сам накрутил себя, решил все за нас обоих, разве так делают? Почему бы не спросить меня, чего я хочу? Но нет, вместо этого ты продолжаешь держать меня на расстоянии вытянутой руки, не подпуская близко. Неужели за все это время я не доказал свою преданность тебе и Райану?

– Джаред, послушай…

– Нет, это ты послушай, Дженсен! Я люблю тебя, я люблю Райана. Я хочу быть с вами, всегда, и не на птичьих правах няньки. Но ты… ты не позволяешь мне. И от этого чертовски больно.

– Я не… – Дженсен в замешательстве посмотрел на него.

– Поколотить бы тебя за то, что так тупишь, но ты сам себя накажешь еще сильнее, так что не буду, – Джаред встал с дивана. – Реши, чего хочешь, Дженсен, и дай мне знать.

В повисшей тишине отчетливо прозвучал стук захлопнувшейся двери.

– Пап, я устал стоять, – заныл Райан, – хочу сесть.

– Потерпи немножко, скоро Джаред вернется, и сядешь.

– А вдруг он не скоро вернется? Позвони ему.

– Я не могу…

– Почему? У тебя телефон сломался?

– Нет, просто… я обидел Джареда, очень сильно обидел.

– Тогда извинись.

– Все не так просто…

– Ты сам мне говорил: если кого-то обидел, надо извиниться, – нахмурился Райан. – Почему ты не можешь этого сделать?

– Могу, просто давай дождемся Джареда, хорошо?

– Ладно, – смилостивился тот и, помолчав, заметил: – Взрослые такие странные иногда.

– Особенно твой папа, – добавил Джаред, стоявший на верхней ступеньке лестницы с Сэди и Харли на поводке.

Завидев Райана, собаки тут же бросились облизывать его, а тот радостно смеялся и не слишком настойчиво от них отбивался.

– Да, папа Райана временами тупит, – согласился Дженсен. – Особенно часто это почему-то происходит в присутствии одного симпатичного бывшего-воспитателя-будущего-учителя.

– Так это он виноват? – ухмыльнулся Джаред.

– Нет, это я виноват, – вздохнул Дженсен. – Прости меня.

– И?..

– Я люблю тебя, я хочу, чтобы ты был с нами. Пожалуйста, просто забудь всю ту пафосную чушь, что я тебе наговорил, и возьми это, – Дженсен вытащил связку ключей и протянул ее Джареду.

– Это еще что?

– Ключи от моей квартиры, я предлагаю тебе переехать к нам, разве непонятно?

– Нет, я о брелоке. Что за розовые сердечки?

– Это я выбирал, – радостно ответил Райан. – Правда, красиво?

– Над его вкусом мне точно предстоит поработать, – тихо пробормотал Джаред и добавил громче. – Очень красиво, всегда о таких мечтал.

– Придется тебе с ними ходить, – не удержался от злорадства Дженсен.

– А ты не радуйся раньше времени, я тебя пока не простил, ты мне еще все отработаешь.

– Могу начать прямо сейчас.

– Подождем, пока Райан заснет, – пробормотал Джаред ему на ухо и слегка прикусил мочку.

– Так ты согласен?

– Да, только… есть одна проблема, – сказал вдруг Джаред. – Я теперь невеста с приданым. Мистер Паркер решил, что больше не может держать в доме собак, и собрался сдать их в питомник, а я их забрал.

– Они теперь твои? – воскликнул Райан.

– Ага. Так что, если вам нужен я, придется и собак моих принять.

– Пап, мы ведь возьмем Сэди и Харли к нам? – взмолился Райан. – Пожалуйста!

– Куда ж мы денемся? – ухмыльнулся Дженсен. – Они и так все выходные портят мебель в нашей квартире, так что ничего особо не изменится.

– И мы наконец-то сможем вместе бегать по утрам, – добавил Джаред.

– Не жди от меня слишком многого, и не разочаруешься.

– Я никогда не разочаруюсь, Дженсен, – улыбнулся Джаред. – Ни в ком из нас троих.


End file.
